Time to Make a Difference
by birchermuesli
Summary: "The friendly banter had been lost as she froze, mouth slightly ajar, blue eyes trained straight in the direction of my chest. Bare and toned chest, might I add." One girl just might make Teddy Lupin's final year at Hogwarts that bit more special.


**Time to Make a Difference**

_by birchermuesli_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Title: <strong>**Time to Make a Difference**  
><strong>Author: <strong>**birchermuesli**  
><strong>Rating: <strong>**PG-13**  
><strong>Genre: <strong>**Romance/Humour**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**_Time to Make a Difference _is a fanfiction based upon characters and situations owned or created by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I wrote this quite a while ago - in fact, I think it's been a year - but quickly pushed it aside because, well, it was rather terrible. Now I've revived it with a couple of tweaks and such. Hopefully it won't burn your eyes this time. I just feel incredibly bad for not updating my other stories in so long - if you know me already, let me take this chance to send my deepest heart-felt apologies. I love you all and think about you everyday - but you already know that. ;)

If you don't know me... well, hello then. :D

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Toodles!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Denial<strong>

He loved her rich ocean-blue eyes, her porcelain white skin and the long flowing white-blonde mane of her hair. He loved the way she smiled with those soft pink lips; it instantly made him feel better after a lame (and failed) attempt at a joke. He loved the fact that even the lightest and most careless hugs from her – which were, of course, accompanied by the trademark hum of content and tinkling laugh – would send his heart trammelling even minutes after the short action.

What he loathed, however, was the fact that Victoire Weasley was in complete blissful obliviousness of all of this.

Then again, what would he be able to do if she were to find out? After all, it wasn't as if she felt about him in that same way. She'd become uncomfortable and take to avoiding him constantly, which would ultimately result in the demise of their friendship.

Yes – their friendship. And that was one thing that Teddy Lupin could not – and would not – bear to lose, teenage lust and hormones be damned. So if maintaining such a friendship meant keeping a zipped mouth, so be it. She just wouldn't find out.

No, she really wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"Teddy Lupin, you fat load of dung. Get <em>up.<em>"

Ugh, mornings.

I groaned as a pair of small and nimble hands rocked me in my bed. "Not fat," I muttered. It took an immense effort to utter those two words; I was left feeling even more tired and _not_ in the mood for an animated conversation afterwards.

Oy, don't you judge us lazy folk. We're really quite a lively bunch… when we're not sleeping, that is. Or complaining about not being able to sleep.

"Huh?" asked the voice.

"I'm not fat."

A short pause. "Just shut up and get out of bed," the voice replied.

"Go away," I grumbled. "Morning. My time. Sleep."

I was met with silence. My lips curved upwards to form a small smile, before fatigue washed over me once more. I snuggled my face into the crook of my elbow to block the incoming sunlight. Honestly, who needed light when you were able to _sleep_?

Why couldn't I be one of those animals that hibernated all throughout winter?

Life really is incredibly unfair sometimes.

But then the occurrence of something terrible, ghastly and utterly _cruel_ interrupted me. "ARGH!" I exclaimed with the warm, blessed haven of my doona being ripped away from me. Bursts of freezing morning air gushed towards my body.

_Bursts, _might I emphasise! _Bursts _of air _gushing _towards me!

Now, surely nobody would like to be woken up in such a dreadful manner. I was beside myself; I couldn't comprehend why somebody would think it so necessary to torment me in such a way. Who was this evil, brutal being that –

Aforementioned person began to lightly slap my cheek. The hand was cold, and felt somewhat feminine.

It also felt rather like Victoire's.

Shit.

"_Teddy_," she snapped. "Get up, we're all waiting for you."

My face instantly heat up in embarrassment as the epiphany of her identity dawned upon me. Hopefully she was in too annoyed of a mood to notice the sudden change. I was sure that my face had turned a shade of beetroot red. How embarrassing.

I mean, whose face wouldn't though? I half rudding naked_, _and Victoire Weasley was practically _on _my bed with me.

Oh Merlin, I hope I didn't smell.

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I bolted upright, meeting her large dole-like eyes in a frenzied panic.

"Yes, exactly," she snapped. "I can't believe it took you this long to realise – the train leaves in one hour and you haven't even gotten out of your stupid bed yet! You were supposed to wake up at eight o'clock. It's ten o'clock now! Do you hear me? Ten o'clock!" She shoved all ten of her dramatic fingers to the forefront of my vision to illustrate her point.

Oh, Hogwarts today – I'd forgotten. Whoops.

Ah, but the girl was just so damn _attractive_.

I gave Victoire her favourite lopsided grin and ruffled my hair, stretching cheerfully as I stepped out of my bed. I sensed already that this school year was going to be good. "Sorry, Vicky," I yawned. "You know me, leaving everything till the last minute. Honestly, what would I do without you?"

I was surprised when the usual scoff or grumble ("_Don't _call me Vicky!") didn't come my way. Bewildered, I turned my head to face her to meet a very interesting development in the action of the scene.

(This would be the part where one begins to feel excited. Just a small pointer.)

'Interesting development' was hardly an adequate term to describe it. Because the friendly banter between us had been lost as Victoire froze, mouth slightly ajar, blue eyes trained straight in the direction of my chest.

Bare and _toned _chest, might I add.

Of course I was shocked initially – anybody would be. But, me being of the male race, any surprise and embarrassment in the situation was inevitably overtaken by an overwhelming sense of smugness. I smirked inwardly to myself.

Finally getting acquainted now, are we, Vicky dear? Took you long enough. So hello, muscles sculpted to perfection. Greetings, striking chest. Good day, toned back. How do you do, firm arms?

Victoire bit her lip. I marvelled in a new round of shock as she blushed, a new rosy addition flushing those pale cheeks of hers. She quickly averted her eyes quickly to the ground.

She had always fallen for those handsome and refined figures in strange romance novels, like those written by Jane Austen and of the sorts. Ha, this must have meant that I was becoming a man now!

No, scrap that. I _was _a man. You wouldn't even be able to have a vague idea of the overwhelming extent to my masculinity. Of course, soon you will as this tale progresses and this journal grows fatter with my inky words of wisdom.

Might I just add that there is a reason that the female generation at Hogwarts melts into a puddle of lovesick mush when they hear the name 'Teddy Lupin' being uttered out loud. Metaphorically, of course – or so I hope, for the sake of Filch's sanity.

"Hello, Victoire," I said simply. I flashed a short and blinding grin. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

Silence. More flushed cheeks. Then in a careful tone, "Uh, yes. Very lovely." She bit her lip. "So we're leaving in half an hour, you'd better be quick." She abruptly spun on her foot and walked out the door, not even attempting to shut it behind her. As a result, I could hear the frantic pounding of her feet all the way down the stairs.

Four years – four years I had been waiting for her to come around. And now Stage One, denial, of the development of a healthy and lusty romance had perched itself rather contentedly on Victoire's doorstep.

The grin still wide on my face, I grabbed a pair of navy blue jeans and a freshly ironed white button-down shirt to change into. It was my lucky shirt; Victoire had always harboured a particular fondness over it.

Of course she would never admit to that.

I gazed out the window on the opposite side of my room. It really was a lovely morning – bright sun, clear skies and all. I hadn't just been trying to make her feel uncomfortable when I'd made that seemingly queer remark before.

Well, maybe only a little.

But I just felt _so _incredibly awake. Whoever said that I was lazy?

Psh.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short intro, but hope you enjoyed. I do love Teddy and Victoire a terrible deal, but this is my first fic of their pairing that I'm writing. Let me know what you think, and have a great day. :)<strong>

**~ birchermuesli xx**


End file.
